


Try to Forget

by thawrecka



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-08
Updated: 2003-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabel tries not to think about Tess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try to Forget

She tries not to think about Tess. She doesn't want to remember blonde curls twisted round her fingers or the metallic taste of betrayal.

She kisses Jesse and tries not to think about the way that Tess' lip had pressed against hers, the way her tongue invaded her mouth.

Jesse cups her breasts and she tries not to think about how easily Tess' had fit into her palms, the way she gasped when Isabel licked them.

Her husband slides into her and she tries not to think about the way Tess used her fingers, the warm scrape of fingernails.

But when she breaks with orgasm, she knows it's not Jesse she's thinking about.


End file.
